Family Reunion
Family Reunion is a four player tier 5 operation that rewards Marks of Victory. It requires Origin Crisis episode access and a combat rating of 84. Affect Batman’s origin in an Alternate Gotham City, and travel back to that fateful night, in Crime Alley. Intro Paradox activity is on the rise in Central City, indicating that a temporal event has occurred in the timeline. Report to Doctor Sarah Charles and investigate the occurrence. Objectives Act 1: Central City Act 1.1: Flash Museum Act 2: Alternate Gotham City Act 3: Bruce Wayne's Office Act 4: Park Row Theatre Act 4.1: Park Row Crime Alley Rewards - Five Marks of Victory plus loot *Act 1 **Loot from Paradox Destroyer **Loot from Paradox Eradicator (optional) **Loot from Paradox Prowler (optional) *Act 1.1 **Loot from random iconic speed force traveler (optional) *Act 2 **Loot and Mark of Victory from random Elite Associate/Peacekeeper Hero *Act 3 **Loot and Mark of Victory from Batman and Catwoman/Armored Bruce Wayne and Armored Thomas Wayne *Act 4 **Loot and Mark of Victory from Altered Nexus Drone *Act 4.1 **Loot and 2 Marks of Victory from Future Lex Luthor/Future Batman and Modified Nexus Overseer Locations and Inhabitants Central City (Act 1) Flash Museum (Act 1.1) * Random speed force traveler Alternate Gotham City (Act 2) * Random elite associate/peacekeeper hero Bruce Wayne's Office (Act 3) Park Row Theatre (Act 4) Park Row Crime Alley (Act 4.1) Walkthrough Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *What Could Have Been (Briefings) Collections * Feats *Missiles Missed: Complete the iconic boss fight inside Wayne Tower without anyone being hit by the missile barrage (10 Points) *No Return: Complete the Crime Alley fight during the Family Reunion Operation without allowing Future Lex Luthor to return to the fight more than once (10 Points) *Paradox Patrol: Defeat each of the time-traveling iconic villains inside the Speed Force tunnel during the Origin Crisis Operations (10 Points) *Street Sweeper: Defeat all of the iconic villains running free on the streets of Alternate Gotham City in the Family Reunion Operation (10 Points) Heroes *Don't Dally In the Alley: Fight your way through the Park Row Theater and Defeat Future Lex Luthor in 10 minutes or less (10 Points) *No Touching: Complete the Wayne Tower fight without allowing Batman's and Catwoman's shields to touch (10 Points) Villains *Don't Dally In the Alley: Fight your way through the Park Row Theater and Defeat Future Batman in 10 minutes or less (10 Points) *No Touching: Complete the Wayne Tower fight without allowing Bruce Wayne's and Thomas Wayne's shields to touch (10 Points) Trivia *In act 2 for heroes the screen objective speaks of WayneTech Oppressors although the enemies in question are WayneCorp Oppressors. * There is a Briefing in the Alternate Gotham section called What Could Have Been in this operation that gives the Dark Defender hand style. * This mission's both versions for villains and heroes apparently negate each other in the end. As the Heroes must solve the paradox created by the villains, the heroes themselves create a paradox in the end the villains must solve, and again in an endless cycle. ** The heroes end up in a Gotham where Lex Luthor found a young Bruce Wayne mourning his just-killed parents and took the boy under his wing as an apprentice, leading him to grow up with Luthor's style of crooked business dealing. The heroes end up going back to that fateful night in Crime Alley and preventing the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne. ** The villains come to a Gotham where Thomas and Martha Wayne didn't die in Crime Alley and went on to work with their son Bruce to turn Gotham into an idyllic paradise. The villains end up going back to that fateful night in Crime Alley and ensuring the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne, which sets up Lex Luthor to take their son Bruce under his wing as a protege in the art of crooked business dealing. Gallery Family Reunion - Wayne Family Being Mugged.png|Wayne family being mugged in Crime Alley Family Reunion - Luthor Appears in Crime Alley.png|Luthor appears in Crime Alley External Links *Youtube: DC Universe - Family Reunion (T5 Ops) Walkthrough (USPS3) *Youtube: DCUO T5 Operation 'Family Reunion' VILLAINS Category:Origin Crisis Category:Operations Category:4 Players